


Crown, Throne, Sword

by FlyingMachine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emperor Hux, First Order victory celebration, M/M, TFA Kink Meme fill, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux and Kylo Ren celebrate the First Order's victory. Hux is reluctant to share his throne.</p>
<p>TFA Meme fill: Emperor Hux, wearing his crown and nothing else, riding his Knight, Kylo Ren, on the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown, Throne, Sword

“On this day, the Republic has given us their complete surrender,” Hux said, his voice echoing over the entire navy’s comms. “Upon the cessation of Resistance hostilities, their illegitimate government will be tried and executed for war crimes against the First Order. Our glorious victory is complete, and we shall begin a new era of peace, order, and prosperity.” It wasn’t his most inspired speech, but he had plenty of time to write something better.

Hux had dreamed of this day. The Republic was shattered, and he would build his empire on its remnants. Hux sank onto his throne, keying Ren’s comm. Grudgingly, Hux had to admit that Leader Snoke had been wise in his strategy, for without Kylo Ren, Hux would have been unable to conquer the Jedi and crush the Resistance. 

“Lord Ren, I request an audience with you on my private command deck,” Hux said.

“Acknowledged,” Ren replied. Hux didn’t have to wait long before the blast doors slid open and Ren strode through. He stood before Hux’s throne, declining to kneel. The insubordinance irked Hux, but he brushed his annoyance aside. He had plenty of time to instill proper etiquette in Ren.

“What is so urgent that you have interrupted my debriefing of our field officers?” Ren said.

“If you would use our standard debriefing procedures, it would go faster for you,” Hux said. He’d observed Ren’s debriefings, watched as Ren rifled through the minds of his officers, ripping out what he wanted to know. Leader Snoke encouraged it, asserting that it would strengthen Ren’s abilities. Hux stepped down from his throne.

“We have won a great victory, Ren. I wish to celebrate.”

“Will you blow up a planet to mark the occasion?” Ren asked. “They are all yours now, should you wish to do so.”

“Do not mock me,” Hux snapped. He stepped into Ren’s space, looking into the dark pits of the helmet’s visor. “I wished to cement our alliance,” he said. This close, he could feel the heat of Ren’s body. He rested a hand on Ren’s chest and leaned in to murmur in his ear. “We will rule together.”

Ren pulled in a breath and Hux felt him shudder before forcing himself still. 

“You would share your throne?” Ren asked, his voice a bare rumble through the modulator in his mask. Hux barked a laugh.

“Of course not. You will be an extension of my power, a weapon for me to deploy as I see fit.”

“I am not one of your lackeys, Hux. My orders come from Leader Snoke only,” he said.

“Leader Snoke will soon be irrelevant,” Hux said, waving a hand. “He has served his purpose.”  
Ren’s body tensed under his hand at his slight against Snoke, fingers twitching toward the lightsaber clipped to his belt. Hux leveled his gaze at Ren, daring him to try whatever he was thinking about.

“You will not speak of Leader Snoke in this manner,” Ren said.

“I’ll speak of Leader Snoke however I like,” Hux said. “We’ve won, Ren. There’s no need to kneel to that mad fanatic any more.” 

“And I should kneel to you instead?” Ren asked, not bothering to conceal his contempt. 

“I am Emperor,” Hux said. “Snoke is not.” Breaking Ren of his misguided loyalty to Snoke would take time. Like any good tactician, Hux was patient. He reached up to the hidden releases on Ren’s helmet, thumbing them open and lifting the helmet away. He let it fall to the deck, watching Ren’s mouth twitch in annoyance at the careless handling. 

“Now. Let’s celebrate our victory.” He curled his fingers into Ren’s hair and kissed him until the tension bled out of his body and he brought his hands up to rest on Hux’s waist, pulling their hips together. Hux ground against him, feeling the swell of Ren’s erection against his own. Ren tugged open the fastenings on Hux’s uniform jacket and slid a hand under his shirt, undoing its neat tuck and shoving it up to his ribs.

“Don’t ruin my uniform,” Hux snapped. Ren ignored him, yanking off the jacket and tossing it aside. Hux opened up Ren’s tunic and pushed it off his shoulders, baring him to the waist. He dragged his fingers down Ren’s side, watching the muscles along his ribs flex under his touch, his nails leaving red lines. He stopped at the faded scar above his hip, pushing his thumb into it until Ren flinched, revenge for his crumpled uniform. He liked reminding Ren of his weaknesses.

They undressed each other, pulling off uniforms until they stood naked together on the command deck. Hux closed his fingers around Ren’s half-hard cock and stroked until Ren was rocking subtly into his touch. Ren kissed along his jaw, down his neck, until he found the place below his ear that made Hux shiver. He closed his teeth on it, pinching hard and then swiping over it with his tongue. Hux held him there, fingers tangled in his long hair.

“Sit on the throne,” he ordered. Ren pulled away and Hux pushed at his chest until he complied, sinking onto the glossy black command chair. He slouched, nearly sprawled out of the chair, thighs spread to give Hux an unobstructed view of his standing cock. He met Hux’s gaze, his dark eyes half-lidded as he stroked himself. Hux stood between his knees, looking down at him.

Ren took Hux’s crown from its place on the arm of his throne. “Put it on,” Ren said, dangling the dark, slim band from one finger. The black jewels glittered, washed red in the dim glow of the consoles. Hux rolled his eyes. 

“It’s purely ceremonial.” Hux always felt slightly ridiculous when he wore it, though not as ridiculous as he would argue that Ren’s helmet looked. 

“Is this not a ceremony for our victory?” Ren asked. He grabbed Hux’s wrist and yanked him down. Hux straddled his lap, knees tucked against Ren’s hips. Hux snatched the crown from Ren, settling it carefully over his hair. The band was cold against his forehead. Ren’s lips twitched up in the barest show of approval. He dropped his hands to Hux’s waist, and Hux momentarily entertained the notion that Ren’s long fingers could circle his waist completely, if only Ren were to press in a little.

Ren kissed him, taking his mouth, his tongue sliding over Hux’s and against his teeth. Hux licked over his lower lip, worrying it gently with his teeth before sweeping back into Ren’s mouth. Ren kissed down Hux’s neck until he reached the place where Hux’s pulse raced. He bit down with bruising force, sucking what Hux knew would be a mark into the tender skin. He’d been sure to place it well above where Hux’s collar would lay. Hux hauled back on Ren’s hair, pulling his chin up and looking down at him venomously.

“Do that again and I’ll put you in the airlock,” he snapped. Ren didn’t smile, but he did look rather pleased with himself as he ran a finger over the mark, tracing down to one of Hux’s nipples. 

“Here, then,” he said, Hux’s only warning before Ren’s mouth closed over the tight nub, sucking and biting until Hux was rutting against him, their cocks brushing. Ren’s hands settled on his ass, squeezing hard before delivering a stinging slap. Hux shuddered, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Hux grabbed Ren’s wrist and sucked two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them obscenely.

“Are you going to fuck me or have you lost your nerve?” Hux asked. Ren’s mouth tightened with anger as Hux goaded him. 

“Our great Emperor is begging to be fucked,” Ren said, slipping a wet finger into Hux. Hux sank down onto it, ignoring the pain. “What would your subjects say if they knew?”

“They would say nothing if they knew what was good for them,” Hux said, rocking against Ren’s finger. “As you should.” Ren added the second finger, making sure to brush up against Hux’s prostate on the way, sparking pleasure all down his spine. Hux reached down, stroking Ren’s hard cock until Ren was writhing on the chair. He pulled off of Ren’s fingers and raised himself up a little, lining up over Ren’s cock. 

He sank down onto it slowly, enjoying the burn and stretch as Ren entered him. Ren gave him no time to adjust, clamping his hands on Hux’s hips and pulling him down until he was fully sheathed. Hux gasped as Ren lifted him and pushed him back down onto his cock, setting a brutal pace. Hux rode him, hips flexing as he met Ren’s thrusts. 

Ren slid his fingers into the hair at Hux’s nape, pulling him closer to kiss him sloppily before dragging his mouth over to Hux’s ear.

“If we are to rule together, Emperor, we must be of one mind,” Ren murmured, sounding breathless. He brushed a finger over the crown on Hux’s forehead. A thrill ran down Hux’s spine at what Ren was suggesting. 

“Are you asking my permission?” Hux asked, blood pounding in his ears. Ren had never entered his mind before, and Hux had often wondered what it felt like, to have another know his thoughts.

“No,” Ren said, and then he was _there,_ right inside Hux’s mind, sliding past all of his mental barriers. Hux held both of them in his head, Ren’s presence fire-hot against his own. He was vaguely aware of how he looked to Ren: flushed to his chest, spread out over Ren’s lap, a dark crown on his bright hair. Waves of Ren’s arousal washed over him, doubling and echoing his own until it nearly overwhelmed Hux. He rutted helplessly against Ren, wanting only more of that incredible pleasure.

Ren caught Hux’s hips, holding him still until Ren mastered himself and regained his always-tenuous discipline. When Ren had recaptured his focus, Hux felt his body seized by an invisible force. He couldn’t move, frozen in place where he knelt over Ren on the throne. Ren took his hands from Hux’s hips, supporting him only with the strength of his abilities. He spread his fingers over Hux’s thighs, thumbs stroking circles into his skin. Slowly, he rocked up into Hux, sinking up to his root before pulling out again.

Hux’s breath caught on a moan at the sensation, unable to move as Ren continued his slow, steady fucking. He could still feel Ren in his mind, less intense now but very much present. He had closed his eyes, concentrating. He had the angle just right, and Hux bit down hard on his lip to keep quiet. Hux made no attempt to shield his thoughts and was pleased when he realized Ren was trembling under him, barely clinging to his control.

“Let me go,” Hux panted, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. Ren gave him one more slow, deliberate stroke, and the invisible hold on Hux was gone, as if Ren had snapped off a switch. Hux wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck and rocked his hips against him, wanting only to take his pleasure from Ren, seeking completion. Ren’s arm circled his waist, hand spread over his ass, holding him close as they moved together. He took Hux’s aching cock in his free hand, giving him something to thrust into.

After being held on edge for so long, Hux came first, fire tearing down his spine as he spent himself on Ren’s stomach, moaning into his neck. Ren managed a few more quick, hard strokes before Hux felt him shudder as he came, his chest heaving under Hux’s own. 

Hux slid from Ren’s lap, wincing at the burn in his ass and thighs. He looked down at Ren, still sprawled across his throne. Hux found him shamefully attractive like this: flushed to his chest, bruises blooming on his neck, hair disordered from Hux’s rough handling. 

“Don’t delude yourself into thinking you share the throne, Ren,” Hux said.

“I’m under no such delusion, Emperor,” Ren said. He stretched lazily, slinging a knee over the arm of Hux’s throne, his lopsided mouth pulled into a self-satisfied smirk. Arousal stirred low in Hux’s belly as he admired Ren, spread out for him to command as he wished. Together, they would rebuild his empire.


End file.
